


Closeted

by MissionBrandt



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies), mission: impossible ghost protocol, mission: impossible rouge nation
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Slow Build, Teasing, neck kisses, small spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissionBrandt/pseuds/MissionBrandt
Summary: And even in the few wild situations he allows himself to calculate, this was definitely not a situation he ever imagined himself being in.That is, stuck in the worlds smallest closet.More specifically, stuck in the worlds smallest closet with Ethan Hunt.





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Brandon, Lizzie, and Kennedy for proof reading for me! 
> 
> This is my first go at a one shot, hope you like it!

You know, Brandt has learned by now that you can’t predict where you’ll end up during a mission. Especially when you’re working with Ethan Hunt and Benji Dunn. They always end up in significantly different places than they plan to be, so Brandt has stopped trying to figure it out, even though the analyst in him hates not thinking about it. And even in the few wild situations he allows himself to calculate, this was _definitely_ not a situation he ever imagined himself being in.  
  
That is, stuck in the worlds smallest closet.  
  
More specifically, stuck in the worlds smallest closet _with Ethan Hunt._ __  
  
Brandt is facing the door, pressed against it, his hands braced against the locked door. Ethan is pressed up tight behind him, his front flush with Brandt’s back. Neither of them have an inch to move.  
  
Ethan had grabbed Brandt’s arm and dragged him in here when the mission had gone wrong and the police had rushed into the building. They waited for the police to pass the door, listening for silence, Ethan’s hand still gripping Brandt’s bicep. Only when they tried to open the door again did they realize they had a problem.  
  
“Benji?” Ethan whispers, breath hot against Will’s ear. “Benji, do you copy?”  
  
Benji says nothing, so Ethan tries again, and Brandt has to close his eyes against the feeling of Ethan’s breath on his skin this time. He tilts his head towards the door in an effort to get away, but obviously that’s not going to happen.  
  
See, the problem is that Brandt has marginally less self control when it comes to Ethan Hunt. Unfortunately, this means that Brandt, despite his best efforts not to be, is fairly attracted to literally everything about Ethan Hunt. And their current situation is not helping him get over that attraction.  
  
“ _Benji_ ,” Ethan tries one last time, still getting no response. “Shit, we’re stuck in here.”  
  
_No shit, Sherlock_ , Will thinks, huffing out a breath and shaking his head. He can feel Ethan _everywhere_ . He grits his teeth and tries to focus on his breathing.  
  
“You good?” Ethan whispers, squeezing Brandt’s bicep and tilting his head to the side.  
  
Brandt takes a deep breath, his lips working for a moment before he responds.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He whispers back, but it comes out hoarse. He’s got no idea why they’re whispering.  
  
“You don’t sound fine.” Ethan whispers, moving his other hand to Brandt’s hip, and Brandt wants to scream.  
  
“Nope, fine.” He whispers back too fast, voice awkwardly high.  
  
Ethan just hums, runs his thumb in circles over Brandt’s arm, which does not have the effect Ethan is probably hoping for, because Brandt seizes up even more.  
  
Ethan’s hand on his waist disappears, and a moment later Brandt hears something click and his comm goes blank in his ear.  
  
“Wha-“ he starts to ask, moving to look over his shoulder.  
  
“Don’t really think they’re doing us any good-” Ethan whispers, hand returning to Brandt’s waist. Will can’t move. “-seeing as Benji can’t hear us. He’ll find us here eventually, they should have our location. We’ve just gotta wait for a bit.”  
  
Will should move his head back to face forward. He should respond to Ethan. He should do literally anything but just stand there, but he can’t make himself move.  
  
“Will,” Ethan whispers, tilting his head again, moving it towards Brandt’s, his lips inches from Brandt’s cheek. “It’s ok, just relax. He’ll find us.”  
  
Brandt can’t help but snort, that is definitely not his problem. Obviously, Ethan feels it, and Brandt swears he can feel Ethan smirk.  
  
“What was that for? Not what you’re worried about?” Ethan asks, and Brandt immediately goes tense again. He shouldn’t have done that. “Maybe the small space, then? Are you claustrophobic?”  
  
Ethan knows damn well Will isn’t claustrophobic. You can’t pass the field agent exam if you’re fucking claustrophobic. He stays silent and moves his head back forward, looking down and taking another deep breath.  
  
“Guess that’s it then.” Ethan says, and Brandt can _hear_ him smirking. His arm winds itself around Will’s waist, holding Will tight against him. Will stops breathing. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you, you’re fine.” Ethan says, other arm coming to wrap around Will’s chest. His tone is almost teasing, and Brandt’s eyes fly open.  
  
The fucking _bastard._  He knows what he’s doing.  
  
Ethan definitely feels Will go even more stiff, and the next time Ethan speaks, Will can feel his lips on the back of his neck.  
  
“Just relax, Will.” Ethan murmurs, lips dragging lightly over Brandt’s skin as he speaks. “It’s just me and you here, nothing to worry about.”  
  
On the contrary, Brandt thinks there’s plenty to worry about, namely the fact that everything Ethan is doing right now is going straight to Brandt’s cock. Ethan’s got to know what’s he’s doing, and him doing it probably means he wants this too. It’s the logical conclusion. But Brandt can’t just give in, feels like if he does that he’ll lose. (He’s got no idea what he’ll be losing, but it doesn’t matter, because he’s not going to lose anyway.)  
  
Brandt takes another deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to remember his training- all field agents go through training to resist sexual advances, it’s part of torture resistance training. TNT is literal hell but it over-prepares you for the field. Or it usually does, as it is failing Brandt at the current moment.  
  
“Will,” Ethan tries again, lips still against Brandt’s skin, and Brandt’s mind goes blank again. Shit. He’s going to fucking lose. “Stop thinking, it's just you and me.”  
  
Brandt bites his lip to keep from making any noise. It’s been longer than he cares to admit since he’s been touched by anyone in this way. The lifestyle of an IMF agent just doesn’t allow for that much free time. Being touched like this by anyone would be enough to start turning Brandt on after so long, but this isn’t just anyone. This is Ethan fucking Hunt, the man who Brandt has been head over heels for since that night in Russia when Ethan slid in the car and Brandt got his first up-close look at him post-Croatia.    
  
Will never thought he’d had a chance. Mostly because of Julia- it didn’t seem like Ethan wanted anyone else after that. But then Ilsa turned up, and Brandt had thought Ethan was attracted to her. Brandt didn’t even think Ethan was into guys. But here Ethan is, mouthing lightly at Brandt’s neck, indicating otherwise. Ethan wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t know Will would be into it, and Will wants to know exactly how long Ethan’s known that Brandt wants to jump him.  
  
“How long have you-“ Brandt starts to whisper, immediately cutting himself off with a small gasp as Ethan starts kissing his neck softly. He was waiting for Brandt to talk, the cocky son of a bitch.  
  
Ethan hums against Brandt’s neck, working from one side to the other, planting a light kiss every centimeter of the way. Brandt’s breathing has picked up, his eyes still shut tight as he tries to remember to stay silent. It’s significantly harder than it should be.  
  
Ethan starts to work up toward Brandt’s ear, his arm across Brandt’s chest holding Brandt tightly against him as his other hand works to untuck Brandt’s shirt and press his fingers to Brandt’s bare skin. Will can’t help the small moan that escapes his lips at the feeling, and Ethan hums softly again in satisfaction. This is so fucking inappropriate, Benji could open the door any moment. Will’s hard in his pants from it.  
  
Ethan’s hand teases lightly across his torso as he gently sucks Brandt’s earlobe into his mouth. Brandt is breathing hard and fast, biting the inside of his bottom lip as he grits his teeth to keep himself quiet. He’s doing a good job until he feels Ethan rock his hips softly into him, at which point he forgets his shame, tips his head back and gasps.  
  
Then suddenly, Ethan’s hands and mouth are gone. Brandt starts to panic, his eyes popping open in surprise, but before he can even truly process what’s just happened, he finds himself being manhandled so that Ethan is in front of him, facing him as he backs Brandt up against the wall.  
  
Bastard. He had plenty of room to move back.  
  
Ethan immediately presses his lips to his, not giving Will the chance to think about anything before he’s lost in it. Ethan keeps it gentle but fast, keeping Will’s mind quiet as he pushes a leg in between Will’s and rolls his hips forward. Will’s hands fly up to grip at Ethan’s arms as he gasps into Ethan’s mouth. He’s not going to last.  
  
Ethan moves both of his hands down to grip at Will’s hips, pinning Will in place as he rolls his hips roughly into Will’s. He’s going fast now, kissing Will within an inch of his life as he grinds against him- They’re running out of time before Benji gets to them, and Ethan knows it. Brandt is so overwhelmed, his whole world focused down onto Ethan, that he misses his orgasm building until it’s right there, until he can’t help but gasp into Ethan’s mouth and can’t stop himself from pushing his hips forward in quick bursts, grinding against Ethan’s thigh as his orgasm hits.  
  
Ethan works him through it, kissing Will to keep his moans muted, holding Will in place as Will falls apart against him. Will can feel this cheeks heat up with embarrassment as he comes- he literally just came in his pants after like ten minutes. He feels like a teenager.  
  
Ethan keeps him busy though, kissing him until Will stops making noise, then moves back to kissing his neck until Will regains some control over himself and starts supporting his own body weight again. When the hell did he move up on his fucking tiptoes?  
  
Ethan keeps kissing his neck for a bit longer, then moves back just slightly to start tucking Brandt’s shirt in as Brandt regulates his breathing. He finishes with that and moves his hands up to fix Brandt’s hair when Brandt realizes it.  
  
“Wait,” he whispers, reaching out for Ethan, “you didn’t-“  
  
“I did,” Ethan whispers back, words rushed, running his hands over his own hair and fixing his shirt. “I did, don’t worry about it.”  
  
Brandt moans softly and shakes his head, trying to clear it as he does his best to fix his shirt too. They’ve probably got less than a minute. His mind is starting to work again, a million questions running through it. What the hell just happened? Why did it happen? Is it gonna happen again, is it a one time thing, did it even really happen or is Brandt losing his mind, did-  
  
Ethan looks up at him, and upon perceiving his internal freak-out, cups his face and kisses him swiftly, cutting off Will’s thoughts.  
  
“Part two tonight?” He whispers, winking at Brandt and then turning around. It’s didn’t really sound like a question. Ethan buttons his suit jacket and puts his arms back to his side, and a second later there’s a click and Benji opens the door.  
  
“Gotcha.” Benji says cheerfully, opening the door wide, goes to say something else and then actually takes a look at them. Ethan pushes past him as his eyes go wide.  
  
“Thanks, Benji. Great timing.” Ethan says, and Will can hear his smirk. Will knows he’s fifty shades of red as he follows Ethan out, clearly not in the clean cut, perfectly dressed state he was dragged into the closet in. Benji stands there for a moment before shaking his head and jogging to catch up with Will.  
  
“Soooo,” Benji sing-songs, grinning like an idiot. “How does it feel to be out of the closet?”  
  
Will elbows him hard as Benji silently cracks up. But as he walks a couple steps behind Ethan with the promise of tonight, he has to admit it feels pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
